


Waves are the Voices of Tides

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Free!, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes from his sleep after the barricade falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves are the Voices of Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakishlytallaustralian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlytallaustralian/gifts).



Rei and Nagisa lie dead at his feet when Rin staggers upright. The walls of La Musain are riddled with bullets, and the stench of death is enough to make him retch, if the wine were not already taking care of it. The tread of boots above him gets his attention and he throws himself at what remains of the stairs. He trips over a body and goes down, wiping blood from his eyes as he hauls himself up. He looks down at the corpse of Nitori and gags, turning his head aside at the last moment, unwilling to defile his friend's body further. He drags himself up the stairs and gets his legs under him. If this is his last moment on this Earth, he will leave standing.

He sees Haruka before he sees the soldiers. Haru is backed against the wall, face blank, as though he doesn't want to show fear. _He never wanted to show how much he cares_ , Rin thinks, shoving through the men to go to his side. He doesn't dare to look at Haru as he turns to face the soldiers, afraid to see disappointment to the last in his eyes, but he does permit himself to grab at Haru's hand. If this is all he can have, it is enough.

The sound of bullets roars like waves.

**Author's Note:**

> So Rin is Grantaire and Haruka is Enjolras. Rei is clearly Feuilly and Nagisa is Jehan. I kinda want Nitori to be Gavroche?  
> They don't appear in this fic but Makoto and Kou are Marius and Cosette.


End file.
